Pups And The Surf Rescue
Our story begins on a summer morning where we find Cooper Thompson and his Australian Shepherd Outback enjoying breakfast at Mr. Porter's restaurant. "Here you go Cooper" Mr. Porter says as he brings out a plate of eggs, bacon and pancakes and a tall glass of milk. "Thank you Mr. Porter" Cooper says. He then takes the bacon and gives it to Outback. "Hey, a pup's gotta eat too" Cooper says as he and Mr. Porter enjoy a laugh while Outback enjoys the bacon. Mr. Porter asks what the two of them are going to do today and Cooper replies, "Ryder has invited Outback and I to come tour the lookout and then afterwards, we're going surfing". Later on, Cooper (on his bicycle) and Outback running along side head across the bridge to the lookout. The pups are getting their training in when Zuma notices the pair coming up the driveway. "Hey look, it's Cooper and Outback" as the pups take a break and go say hi to their friends. "G'day pups" Outback tells his friends. "Hi Outback" the pups tell their friend. Ryder comes out from working on his ATV and greets Cooper. "Come on in guys, let me show you around" Ryder says. Outback stays behind to play frisbee with the pups while Cooper goes with Ryder inside. "Come on Zuma" Outback says, who is clutching the frisbee in his mouth" "Throw me a long one". Zuma heaves the frisbee with all his might and the pups stare in amazement as Outback takes off in a blur of speed and makes an long leap and grabs the frisbee in his mouth. "Whoa, nice catch dude" Zuma says as he and the other pups run up to him. "Now, let me show you how we do it down under" Outback says. He takes the frisbee and spins around at high speed and launches the frisbee up into the air. The pups stare as the frisbee goes as high as the lookout and returns right to Outback. "That was incredible" Marshall says. Just then, Cooper and Ryder come out of the building. "C'mon Outback, lets go surfing" Cooper says. Our friends say bye to the team and head down to the beach. Cooper and Outback stop by the apartment so Cooper can change into his wet suit and get his board. Outback waits outside while Cooper comes down the stairs and through the bookstore. "Mom, Outback and I are going surfing" Cooper tells his mom. "Alright, but be home for lunch" his mom replies as she waits on a customer at the bookstore. Our two friends head across the street to the beach and prepare to get wet. Cooper takes his board and runs into the water. He turns around and slaps the board twice with his hand and the pup runs through the surf and climbs onto the surfboard. They paddle out and catch a wave and ride it in. Cooper and Outback are sitting on their board waiting for another wave when suddenly, Cooper yells out in pain. Outback turns around and asks what's wrong. "My leg, it feels like it's on fire" Cooper says in pain. They paddle back to shore and Cooper collapses on the beach. "Outback, go get the Paw Patrol" Cooper tells his pup. Outback barks twice and makes a beeline to the lookout as fast as he can. Outback reaches the lookout and finds the pups inside watching Apollo the Super Pup. "Paw Patrol, I need your help" Outback yells out. The pups quickly gather around and Outback tells them that Cooper is hurt and lying on the beach". The pups call out to Ryder and take the elevator while Ryder and Outback head upstairs. The pups are already in place and ready to go when Ryder gets to the tower. All the pups head down the chute to their vehicles while Ryder slides down his pole. "Dude, ride with me" Zuma tells Outback as they head down the slide. "Wow, this is great" Outback says as they land in Zuma's hovercraft. The group heads to the beach (led by Outback and Zuma) where they find Cooper sitting on his board. "Ryder, it's a jellyfish sting" Zuma tells Ryder. "I'll get the first aid kit out of the ATV and take care of Cooper" Ryder says. "Zuma, ride out and see if there are any more jellyfish in the area. We'll have to close the beach until we find out" Ryder continues. Ryder gets the first aid kit out of the ATV and contacts Mayor Goodway on the pup pad. She agrees that the beach should be closed so that no one else is stung. Ryder has Chase set up cones along the beach to keep everyone out. Meanwhile Zuma is out on his hovercraft when he sees a school of jellyfish floating nearby. Zuma contacts Ryder and fills him in on the situation. "Go find Captain Turbot and see if he can tell us how to get them out of here" Ryder replies. Meanwhile, Cooper's mom has come down to the beach and sees Cooper lying on his board. "Ryder, is everything all right" Mrs. Thompson asks. Ryder explains to her that Cooper was stung by a jellyfish and that he would need to go to the doctor to be treated. Meanwhile, Zuma arrives at Seal Island and finds Captain Turbot on the dock. Zuma explains the situation and the Captain offers to help. He and Zuma board the Flounder and take off to the spot where Zuma saw the jellyfish. Captain Turbot lowers his fishing net into the water and surrounds the school of jellyfish and scoops them up into the net. "We'll take them out to deep water so they won't bother anyone else" Captain Turbot tells Zuma. Zuma then relays the message to Ryder. A few days later, Ryder and the pups visit Cooper, whose resting in bed. "How you doing, Cooper" Ryder asks. "The legs still sore, but the doctor says I should be good to go in about another week" Cooper tells Ryder. "We also came to let you know that you have a brave dog in Outback and we want to make him an honorary member of the Paw Patrol" to the enjoyment of the pups. Outback is given his own collar tag with a surfboard on it. Ladsone Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories